A thin line between Life and Death
by Ketsuri
Summary: The heat pushed down on his small body, an intoxible force. He chocked back the tears that thretend to overcome him once more.
1. I miss you...

Flame of Truth: This is the first fic I wrote with panny-chan-13. The last to if you don't like this one. Well here it is  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned Outlaw Star don't you think we would have a lot of money and wrote scripts instead of Fan fics?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The heat pushed down on his small body, an intoxible force. He   
choked back the tears that threatened to overcome him once   
more. He rolled over, feeling the corse sheet wipe away his tears.   
'I barely knew her. I shouldn't be so upset.' He choked again.   
'I just wish, I could have said good-bye......' He was startled   
out of his thoughts by the ruff laughter from the eating area.   
  
They were happy; oblivious to the forces of lost love that ripped at his very soul   
  
just then A man came in. "Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly.   
The boy couldn't answer he couldn't move sobs erupted threw his   
throught. The man walked out somehow knowing the feelings of   
the boy were more then he could control. As the man left the boy   
got up and saw a knife on a counter. The love of his life was killed   
by his hands they burned as did his eyes he took the knife and   
pushed. it against his wrist. The searing pain radiated up his arms in a shock, but he ignored it.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melfine dropped the dish she had been watching. It shattered on the hard floor, small glass   
pieces flying about her feet. She looked at Gene, horrified.   
  
Blood trickled down his wrist as the blade kisses his skin. He   
didn't want to experience anymore pain. He didn't want to carry on.   
The pain was too immense. He could feel a strong connection   
then he found out that he had killed her. Her pushed harder at the memories.   
  
"Jim!" Gene catches the young boys falling form in his arms.   
Melfine shrikes, nearly passing out from the blood speckling   
the floor. Jim's eyes flash bright colors. They sting the back of   
his eyes. He's barely aware of Gene saying it would be all right.  
  
~~~ Several months later ~~~~~   
  
Jim's pale fingers traced the thin, raw scar on his wrist. 'All that for nothing.' He looks up at the crimson tinted sunset.   
'Homione, I'm so sorry.' He heads up from the beach, to the new home Gene had purchased after his "accident" three months ago.   
The crisp white paint beckoned to him in the growing darkness. He   
stepped onto the porch, his feet making a dull thump.   
  
Jim walks into his room and sits on the bed. Remembering the pain as it re-embraces in his heart. "I can't believe she's dead.   
Its been so long but it still hurt when I think about her and what could   
have been"   
  
"You've really got to stop beating yourself up kid." Gene sat   
at the edge of Jim's bed, the springs sagging with the added wait. Jim mearly looked at him. "I mean, you had no way of knowing she was in that ship and..." Jim cut him off. "We need to go back to heyfong." Jim heard his own voice as if   
someone else had spoken threw a dense cloud of smoke and   
darkness.   
  
"We can't just go to heyfong. The Outlaw Star is still in the shop   
and there are major expenses." Gene began.   
  
"Since when do you care about that stuff besides you owe me.   
Were going. I need to," he confessed then stared out into the sky. "I loved her and now she's gone," another tear roles down his cheek. "I need closure. I need to say good bye to her," he says calmly even though tears are silently running down his face again. 'Closure isn't going to give you anything Jim.' Gene thinks, but he stands anywise.   
  
"Fine, I'll go tell Melfine." Jim doesn't even acknowledge the   
red haired mans exit. He just continues to stare threw the   
glassy pane of the window. Gene shuffled down the hall,   
reluctantly. He stopped at the door to the kitchen. He could   
hear Melfine humming gently to herself before he pushed open   
the door. It creaked in protest.   
  
"Melfine, we're going to heyfong." A look swept over her face,   
sorrow, relief? Gene couldn't quite tell.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ At heyfong ~~~~~~~~   
  
Jim sets flowers over a grave stone that he just bought with all   
the money he saved up. It was for his beloved Homione. "Good   
bye. I never got to tell you how i really felt and still feel"   
he felt a little better "Who's the grave for?" A familiar voice   
called he couldn't tell who it was yet he already knew it was   
her.   
  
He spun around, eyes wide with shock. There she was, standing in   
front of him in all her beauty. Scares laced about her arms and   
legs, even her face, but she was even more beautiful then before.   
He choked, as she smiled at him, holding flowers in her pale   
arms. Her black hair wasn't quite as long as it had been.   
  
Jim could feel a tear roll down his cheek and a smile across his   
face "Who's the grave for?" She asks cheerfully. "y.. y.. You," he   
barley spits out. She looked at him looking confused but smiling   
still "I'm not dead. Why would you think i am?" Jim's smile   
suddenly faded "Because your ship was destroyed," Her smiles   
faded a bit two "How did you know that?" she asks looking   
worried.   
  
Jim sat down against a tree planted in the center of the Cemetery.   
"Because i co-pilot the ship that..." he started. She sat down   
across from him taking his hands in hers. "That what?" she asks.   
He closed his eyes "that destroyed yours. I thought I killed   
you," tears start falling down his face freely.   
Homione uttered a small gasp. She stood up shakily. "You, work   
for Gene Starwind?" She says. 'Oh no! I still have to kill   
Gene!' She looked horror struck. "Yes, I do, but, why does that   
matter?" Jim looked her in the eyes, trying to see threw them to   
her soul, but she turned away quickly.   
  
Jim felt depression fall over him once more. 'she tried to kill gene   
since she's still alive she still has to kill gene this can't be.' he   
slowly shakily stopped up and put his hands on her shoulders "Before   
we have to go our separate ways i have to tell you something," she   
stood there puzzled of what to do. "I love you," Jim says to her and   
turns around and starts to walk out of the cemetery.   
  
'Homione, what are you doing! Go after him!' Her mind screamed at her. She worried her bottom lip. "Do you know how often I dreamed and thought of you!?" She calls out finally. Jim turned to look at her. She could just see him threw her black hair that kept blowing in her face, obscuring her view. "Every night you tormented me. Every breathing day you were on my mind." She says, feeling hot tears cut their paths down her cheeks. Jim's face brightened. "I love you too, Jim Hawkins, but......"   
  
  
Review please. I'm poor and need review to live *cough cough* cuz doctor says I'm sick.  



	2. What's next?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jim walked over to her and put his hands gently on her scared   
arms. A smile on his face like nothing else mattered to him, he   
wanted to kiss her and take her to the Outlaw Star and it would   
all   
be over. 'but? but what?' these thoughts race threw his head as   
he waits for her to speak.   
  
"JIM! Why do I have to love you so much!" She screamed, jerking   
her arms away from him. She started to cry silently. "I was   
raised to kill. Now I'm suppost to kill Gene but you work for   
him and all I want to do is go away with you and...." She   
colapsed onto Jim in tears. She took fistfuls of his shirt, holding on to him for all she's worth.   
  
Jim thinks 'come on brain work. wait a minute what if...' Jim's   
smile returned "Have you told the rest of the 7 assasions? Well,   
the ones that are left. Do they know your alive? If they don't   
and they think your dead then you can stay with me,"   
  
She stares at him threw blurred eyes. She sniffs, wiping them   
away quickly. "I think only one is left thanks to you." Jim   
can't quite desearn how she felt about that. She didn't sound angry,   
maybe a little hurt. Relief? It was lost on him. "It, it might   
work. But what if it doesn't work?" 'I don't want anything to   
happen to you!'   
  
"What if it dosn't work? Now you sound like me" he smiles "If it   
dosn't work then me and Gene will take care of whoever is after   
you. We wont let anything happen to you"   
  
"Are you sure Gene will want me around? I mean, I did try and   
kill him and all. He might not trust me." She pointed out with   
a crinkle of her nose. Even so, she reached forward, taking one   
of Jim's hands and stepping towards the hanger the XGP was most   
likely in.   
  
Jim smiled at her "you have a point" he thinks 'she's so butiful even with the scars.' they starte to walk to the hanger their   
fingers laced. unconsiously she snuggled closer to him and laid   
her head on his shoulder. Jim smiled at the touch of her soft   
skin. It felt like silk even with the many scars it made Jim   
wonder how she survived.   
  
Hanmyo stopped suddenly, looking at something. Jim looked over   
at her, completely surprised as she grabbed his wrist. "What is   
this?" Her finger traced over the thin, raw scar on his wrist.   
Jim looked away as her brown eyes peirced threw him.   
  
Jim kept his eyes off her. and took his hand away from her not   
wanting to tell her about his suicide attempt. "its nothing" he   
said quickly. he rubed the scar remebering that night, he had missed   
her so much, now she's back with him.   
  
Her eyes narrow but she lets it slide. Everyone had a right to   
their own thoughts. She stops a few meters away from the hanger   
entrance. "No, no, no,no.." She takes a few steps backwords.   
"This isn't a good idea, I should leave."   
  
Jim looked tottaly shocked he puts his hands on her shoulders   
from behind her as she looks at the hanger. "no, no," she murmer above   
a whisper. "Why? everything is going to be alright."   
  
Her great luminous eyes turned on him. They seemed to be dancing   
from side to side before she gave a nervous laugh. "Odd isn't   
it? I can kill no problem. Got over a hundred notches in my belt. I   
can't seem to get on the ship though. I mean, I don't want   
anything to go wrong for you Jim."   
  
Jim looks into her eyes and puts his hand in hers "I've feed a   
Catrl-catrl I can handle anything" he squeses her hand gently for   
reasurence. A smile flickers threw her eyes and the corners of   
her mouth turn up.   
  
"Jim, what the heck is this thing suposed to do?" Gene yelled   
across the hanger. He held up a rather important part of the   
ship. Jim looked up from Hanmyo with a groan. Gene was about to say   
something else but he spotted Hanmyo. "Man, you've got to tell   
me wear you hang out! Every time we go to hayfong you find a   
chick."   
  
Hanmyo looks at jim "What chicks?" Jim jumps to the engine and   
shouts at her "Each time it was you" he says while taking the   
part from Gene "Without this the Outlaw star blows up when you turn   
it on idiot!" he puts it in its place and tightens it with a rench   
as Hanmyo walks towards the ship.   
  
"Hello Gene Starwind." She says slowly. She offers a scarred   
hand. A token of peace but her eyes dance around the room unable   
to rest for long in one place. "I am Hanmyo." Gene looks at her   
scared hand for a long moment. She starts to draw it back self   
conciously before Gene took it in his own.   
  
Jim looked at her after closing the consol. "Gene Hanmyo is going   
to stay with us for a while if you don't mind," Jim says happily.   
"What?! We barley have enough room as it is!" Gene shouts making   
Hanmyo start to walk back. "You have 3 room dedictared to 3   
different kinds of pool... we have enough room," Gene says and   
offers his hand to his love.   
  
Gene stares stupidly. "Um Jim, I hate to be the barer of bad news,   
but I thought she died!?" Jim sighed a little. 'And we were so   
close to having him not notice.' Hanmyo looked a little annoyed.   
"People, I'M NOT DEAD!"   
  
"I know you arn't. we thought you were," Jim says sadly and his   
finger traced the scar on his wrist. A tear coming to his eye as he   
remebers that night. "Yea it effected all of us some more then   
others," Gene says remebering seehing him with his wrist slit open.   
Hanmyon nods the curiostiy eating at her about what happened to give   
him the scar.   
  
"Jim, what did happen?" She leans back a little crossing her hands over her chest. Dispite the cool exterior Jim could see the curiosity eating away at her from the inside. Her eyes held general concern and he was compeled to tell her.   
  
"I-I-I.." He stops, drawing in a deep shaking breath. Gene stepped back softly leaving the scean. Hanmyo in a rare moment of affection reached forward and took his arm to look at the scarr then up at his face. "I missed you so much Hanmyo. I thought I would never see you again. I, I tried to take my own life."   
  



End file.
